


The Burning Sea (contains spoilers for At Dead of Night)

by CherryLipsBloodyLies



Category: At Dead Of Night (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Choking, Dr. Bose is tired of everything, F/M, Harvey and Rose are BFFs so that makes him Jimmy’s fake uncle, Hugo is partially possessing Jimmy here, I would die for Amy Bell and so would Maya, I would die for Harvey and so would Maya, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jimmy makes Maya a sandwich, Maya doesn’t die in this I swear, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mostly lime? Not fully lemon but the explicitness is there, Obsession, Oh yeah Maya can do parkour and stuff now because I said so, Overstimulation, Parody-ish I guess? I mean i use lots of humor but I guess in some parts it’s serious?, Poor Maya just wants to save everyone, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pre-med student! Maya, Rose fist bumps Maya at some point in the story, Seduction to the Dark Side, Unhealthy Relationships, Very vague 4th wall breaks, Writer is quite obviously American, Yandere, but I think we all know why that’s bad, but not actually die for her, maybe fluffy ending?, slow burn?, yandere Jimmy hall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryLipsBloodyLies/pseuds/CherryLipsBloodyLies
Summary: [Yandere Jimmy Hall x Willing!Maya]Maya pushes aside the screams and cries of Jimmy’s (or rather, Hugo’s) victims and thoughts of her friends held captive upstairs. After all, Maya’s always wanted to save others, so why wouldn’t she try to help the poor man in front of her? Lots of things have worked out in her favor, but when she must make a difficult decision, will luck still a lady tonight? (AU where Maya tries to help Jimmy instead of locking him with Hugo’s grave)
Relationships: Jimmy Hall/Maya (At Dead of Night)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 80





	1. Talking To the Dead?

Maya could only watch and listen as Jimmy’s deranged giggles and rapid footsteps faded into the distance. His latest taunt had been meant to guide her to the basement below, and just thinking of it’s coldness sent shivers down Maya’s spine. Or was that from the look in his eyes? No, Jimmy’s eyes had been angry, she could tell, but there was also a certain element she couldn’t quite place her finger on. Longing? Or...perhaps lust? Maya shook her head. Why was she thinking about something as vulgar as that in this situation? But she couldn’t deny that the thoughts hadn’t fully perturbed her, especially since she remembered how his vibrant voice had potentially bewitched her. Or how when his fingers brushed her skin during chase, it made her feel all giddy beside the fear. 

And now here he was, goading her into some room she’d never been able to get into before, alone. The thought shouldn’t have excited her, but another idea had popped into her head, own that had been brewing every since she’d found out about his awful father. Maybe she could appeal to his good side, help drive Hugo’s malevolence away once and for all. Then she and her friends could go home, the ghosts could ascend beyond the in-between, and Jimmy would have to fight no more. A risky plan, for sure, but leaving Jimmy alone to hurt others didn’t sit right with Maya (that, or her racing heart wouldn’t let her forget him, his baseball bat nor his allure). 

As if sensing her naivety and unrest, the trusty spirit box in Maya’s left hand vibrated, and a cacophony of spirits began pleading with her from the other side. Their voices grated on her ears as they began speaking at once, Amy’s tears and Harvey’s worry apparent. 

“Please, miss Maya, don’t go down there! Jimmy is being scary again! Maybe he’ll pull some tricks on you, too.”

“Young lady, you have no idea what you’re getting yourself into! From one healer to another you’re better off taking your chances and leaving this wretched place, never mind helping Jimmy!”

“Maya, Jimmy has been lying and scheming for decades. God knows what’s in store for you if you keep up with this silly plan of yours.”

“Ask Jimmy to tell you where Hugo is, but tread lightly, my dear. Don’t make the same mistakes I did.”

As much as it pained her to turn her back on them, the ghosts whose stories had made her she’d tears and keep her sane in this hotel, Maya still placed the box down onto a nearby table. Their warnings were merely white noise at this point, Maya was already grabbing the basement keys and rushing to the elevator. A thought made its way from the back of her head as she pressed the buttons. Perhaps the ghosts were right, maybe she was being dumb for following Jimmy after he could very clearly and easily hurt her, bash her over the head and leave her to rot under a layer of concrete. She’d never make it to save her friends, she wouldn’t get back to her studies in London or ever hug her parents and siblings again. However, a new thought formed and swallowed the previous one whole: Jimmy needed her, and she quite possibly needed him. God, she really was going insane, wasn’t she?

No, now wasn’t the time for thinking about that. The lift’s doors opened and Maya unconsciously took a step onto the floor before her. Jimmy was waiting for her, and who knows what would happen if she kept him waiting? Maya took deep breaths and remembered that all she had to do was get rid of Hugo, then she would be home free. But as she pushed open the door to Hugo’s grave, all she could focus on was the thought of Jimmy’s eyes.

Burning seas that threatened to swallow her whole, no matter how far she’d try to run.


	2. Don’t Go Chasing Waterfalls (just stick to the sea, Maya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya wants to run, to finally escape this god damn hotel once and for all. But there’s something about Jimmy that keeps luring her in. Maya has one more trick up her sleeve, so let’s hope her lucky streak hasn’t run out.

“And it’s burning in you too, Maya. You’re the one I’ve been waiting for! Which is why I can’t let you leave. You’re staying here with me, Maya.  
F O R E V E R ~!” Jimmy purred as he revealed himself under the archway, his enormous height and broad stature looming over Maya’s petite form. His aggressive speech of the darkness consuming the hotel did nothing to relinquish Maya’s inhibitions. 

His desire for her was heavily apparent in his languid motions and, god, his half lidded eyes as his chest heaved with each heavy breath he took.  
His knuckles were white and gripping around the bat, possibly waiting for another opportunity to hit a home run with her cranium (she had to get bandages or something after this, blood was starting to get in her eyes). 

The fact that there was enough distance between the two of them for her to make a break for the elevator and make a risky, but swift exit crossed Maya’s mind only once before she shook it off completely. Perhaps in another universe, she’d spit in Jimmy’s face, lock him down here in the basement, grab her friends, and escape the hotel. The police would be called, they’d all be treated at the hospital, and she wouldn’t have to worry about ghosts and blunt force trauma ever again.

But was that what she wanted? Jimmy, locked away with his father’s nasty influence for eternity, that’d probably make the situation even worse. And she wouldn’t even get to kiss his forehead, hold his nice strong hands as she told him how much she loved hi-! What the fuck was this line of thought all of a sudden?

It took Jimmy, now much closer that he previously was, jabbing her in the chest with the bat’s end to cut off her thoughts abruptly. Maya gasped and instinctively took a step back, an action that made Jimmy growl and close whatever distance was left between them. Jimmy grabbed both ends of the bat and pressed it hard against her neck, trapping Maya against the door and partially leaving her breathless. Maya realized it would be useless to fight back with only her strength, as Jimmy was so much bigger, so she just kept a firm grip on his wrists and met his eyes. She’d never get used to them, she mused.

“And just where do you think you’re going, honey? I JUST SAID that you were MINE, that you need to stay here with me! Is that so hard to understand? Don’t you want to be here with me?” He roared as Maya could feel tears welling up in her eyes. For a split second, Maya thought she could see a glimpse of something new in his eyes: maybe sorrow or guilt? Even though it was quickly replaced by his previous glare, Maya noticed that the bat wasn’t completely restricting her airways anymore. 

Blast, she should’ve known better than to go to this place unarmed, and now she wasn’t entirely sure her plan was going to work. Maya was ready to give up and let herself sink into his arms when a sound made it out of her sore throat. It was weak at first, but gained momentum as she continued. “Let my friends go and you have a deal.” She slipped out. Most of her didn’t want to stay, but maybe she could somehow exorcise Hugo in more than one night span. Made more sense, too, than just saying a few choice words and magically sending Hugo to hell where he belonged. Jimmy laughed in response. 

“And let them call the authorities on us and interrupt our fun? I don’t think so, sweetheart, but that was a good try. It’s gonna take more than that to get The Great Hugo on your side.” Damn! That boomer was not making this easy for her. 

She had to think of something else, and fast. Then, Maya had remembered her first encounter with Jimmy at the front desk. Still upset over being basically abandoned by her friends, he offered her comfort in the form of weak puns and hands brushing against hers as he logged her information. And then there was his offer of a show, which had terrified her given the fact that it was labeled “sociopathic”, that she hadn’t accepted. And Rose mentioned how controversial the thing was constantly. That meant seeing the show probably wasn’t gonna be a good plan, but it was a plan nonetheless, and she had no other option besides dying. 

“Let me see your show, Jimmy. Once, twice, even a thousand times and I’ll be yours! My friends could see it, too! We’re missing the music festival anyways, so maybe some alternate entertainment is good for us!” She bullshitted. 

Jimmy lowered the bat from her neck as all emotion had drained from his face, his hunched form straightening back up and his eyes...now unreadable. That was, until a huge smile broke out onto his face and he dropped the bat. Before Maya could question it, she was suddenly pulled into a sharp hug, and she squealed in a mixture of surprise and a tiny bit of delight. 

“Oh, I knew you were the one for me! No one’s wanted to see it in sooooo long! I’ll need a few minutes to think up some material and get ready, but I promise to take you up on your offer. Maya, you’ve just made me the happiest man on Earth!” Jimmy exclaimed, gripping her shoulders and shaking her for emphasis. Maya could see that his eyes weren’t angry anymore, instead they lit up like a Christmas tree. That was the Jimmy she first fell in love with, the kind proprietor that just wanted to share the love of his craft, and not a shell for his father’s rage. 

“Be quiet, Hugo! She’s a paying customer and she wants to see our show. You’re THE famous Hugo, aren’t you? Then you’ll have no problem with this, it’s what you wanted!” He continued to scream, looking behind him and no longer focused on Maya, who was now concerned instead of amorous and wiggled out of his grasp. 

“I-ill give you a moment, then. Maybe 20 minutes? Yeah, that’s cool. See you then!” Maya hastily turned around to run before a low, familiar rasp made her blood run cold.

“Did my son say that you could leave just yet? Oh no, we must make sure that you uphold your end of the bargain, love. That means we can’t take any chances.” 

Maya was just about to ask what the hell he meant by that when she felt the bat swinging into her skull once again. As the pain turned to drowsiness and her vision dimmed to black, Maya could only think of how much she wanted to burn her Red Sox hoodie if she ever got out of this alive. 

(It should be apparent by now that I have never taken a writing class in my entire life.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah very cool I’ve posted another chapter. Let’s hope Maya gets her friends out safely! And if you’re looking for smut, that’s gonna happen in the 4th chapter, but I swear that the wait will be worth it! Also my friend found my AO3 so uh...hi?


	3. ADON Except It’s a Bad SNL Skit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dear girl is starting to think that she probably didn’t make the best decisions, both tonight and in general (seriously, pre-med was kicking her ass, maybe she should’ve settled for psychology). Hopefully Jimmy’s show doesn’t end in more trouble, especially when the spirit box next to her is full of disgruntled audience members.

Maya’s body throbbed as she lifted her wounded head from its resting position. Her first instinct was to raise one of her hands to inspect the wound, but she found that they were bound behind the chair with wire. Her feet were also restrained similarly to the legs of the seat, making just about any movement impossible. Suddenly remembering her encounter with Jimmy in the basement, she took a look around and realized that he had brought her to the stage room, and he’d put on a show for her any minute. Another quick look around also told Maya that she was alone, save for the trusty spirit box at the table next to her. Maya groaned and hung her head in frustration whilst wondering what sins she committed in a past life for this to happen. 

(She even noted that tonight was like it’d been copied out of some video game that her brother, Jeremy, fancied. All she needed was an outrageous dye job and a school uniform, then she’d be a dead ringer for one such horror protagonist. She already had the mirror, the box, and the compass after all.)

Suddenly, the same cacophony of voices from before reached her ears and made her perk up immediately. 

“Oh gods- Maya! Are you alright?” Harvey inquired, sounding as if he were on the verge of panic. 

Dr. Bose scoffed and responded with “Of course she’s not alright! She’s been held hostage by your nephew enough times to make a bank robber proud! Her wounds are bandaged, but poorly so. And this plan of hers has only put her and her friends in more danger. She might be joining us at by the end of the night if she doesn’t get out of here!” Instead of being angry for those snide comments, Maya realized that her head had indeed been wrapped with a bandage, and poorly so as she could feel that it was loose. 

“It’s not Jimmy’s fault, it’s Hugo’s! You saw how happy and kind Jimmy was down there, you all should know that he’s an innocent victim, too. He doesn’t want to hurt these people!” Rose argued over the obvious sobs of dear Amy. Sadness struck Maya’s heart at the sounds. 

“Well, Hugo’s gonna kick my arse all over the stairs if I don’t get out of this soon, and I can’t do that if a certain subset of people keep yelling at me! Better yet, why don’t you help me, Mr. Doctor Man?” Maya huffed as she tried yanking her wrists out of the wire to no avail. (Maybe she could try breaking the arms of the chair?)

“Mr. Doctor Man-?! Maya Auclaire, I’d give you a lesson in respect if I could. And yes, my job is to help people like you whose stupidity has got them into bad situations, but all I can say is find a way to untie yourself.” Dr. Bose chided. 

“Oh, hOw VeRy HeLpFuL. I love you guys, but you ghosts are starting to piss me off and- wait, I never told you my last name.” 

“You learn a great number of things when you’re dead, dear. Like how breaking that chair is likely to make the situation more difficult.” Rose added. Maya scowled and stilled her arms, continuing to scheme while Harvey scolded Dr. Bose for his bluntness with Amy and Rose muttering nonsense. (Maybe she could angle her hands so that she could undo the knots?)

The curtains opening and the spotlights springing to life silenced everybody, though, as Jimmy’s playful voice rang through the mics. “Still talking to the dead, Maya? Kids these days, always caught up in technology. I don’t necessarily mind in your case, but I want all your attention to be on me~!” He gestured to the table in front of her containing a small tea course. 

“I even made you a sandwich and some tea. What kind of host would I be if I let you go hungry after the night you’ve had? Eat up, darling!” Jimmy beamed, ignoring his crush’s bindings and Dr. Bose’s frughtened groan at the mention of a sandwich. Maya had to agree, she wasn’t touching it, no matter how much she was enamored with Jimmy. (It wasn’t like she could, anyway. Stupid wire.) 

“Anyways, everyone give it up for the amazing Hugo Punch!” He announced in a slightly more gravelly tone, indicating that Hugo was back. Great. Jimmy walked up to the mic and introduced himself, to which the ghosts, except for Rose, began booing. With a wicked glare and the confidence of a lion, Jimmy persisted with his set. 

“Harvey and I always loved having our little prank wars, but that was only because we didn’t get along. Why, you ask? Well, I guess it had to do with the fact that I was quite the little BACKSTABBER! And let’s not forget about the time Dr. Bose tried to give me a high five. I left the poor guy HANGING, right, doctor?” Jimmy began to laugh maniacally at his own “jokes”. 

Maya couldn’t tell whether it was Dr. Bose or Harvey that was crying, but she didn’t blame either. Or she could say that they were...SCRYING! Ah, she really was perfect for this dude, wasn’t she? Come on, keep angling your hands, Maya, you’re almost home free! Your friends need you...

“And then there was the time my father disappeared, about two years after he ROSE to fame on this very stage! The public speculated, but they were only rumors. No evidence, nothing CONCRETE anyways, ever came up!” Jimmy chirped. 

Now it was Rose’s turn to start sobbing, though Hugo honestly deserved what happened to him. Okay, Maya, move your hand a little to the left and-you’ve almost got it! 

“Oh, this crowd is real DEAD tonight! Where’s your sense of humor? Maya, I would’ve thought you’d been more receptive, especially after how you looked at me in the basement!” Maya was gonna scream “shut up, Hugo!”, but Dr. Bose beat her to the PUNCH, for once being a good friend. 

Joke after joke left Jimmy’s lips and with each one, a cry or an insult would leave the spirit box. Maya was nearly crying too with how difficult the wire was to undo.  
And about the show...was that all? Rose did say that he liked insulting the audience, really going for the jugulars, too. She was expecting a little magic show, maybe some innocent puns. But jokes about the lives he ended? Maya thought it was despicable, deplorable, disgusting, heinous, absolutely abominable-

“And what do little Amy and the Liberty Bell have in common? Their names end in ‘Bell’, and when they’re nearby, all anyone can hear is a c r a c k~!” Maya unexpectedly burst out in laughter, but quickly cut herself off with a sharp inhale after Amy let out another sob. From his spot onstage, Jimmy’s eyes lit up again, same as before in the basement. If he’s back, she didn’t have long to get out. 

“I’m so happy that you’re enjoying the show, Maya! Sorry, I just can’t seem to think of anything else at the moment because you occupy every inch of my mind. Did you know that, my darling?” Okay, Jimmy was now stepping offstage and Maya’s heart was beating faster. She wanted nothing more than to spring up and tell him her feelings, but the thought of Hugo coming back terrified her. 

“Maybe we could do an act together? That wretched old man has been hounding me to take up magic again. You can be my assistant!“ Not with that baseball bat nearby, she wasn’t. He was way too close for her to safely escape, and Maya probably couldn’t withstand being a human baseball any longer. 

Was...this it? Was she gonna be trapped here forever? Her friends were probably good as dead with Hugo around, the boy she loved could only be with her for short increments at a time before Hugo took over again, and the spirits couldn’t rest, either. This was about the 9th time tonight she’d pondered this and every time, she made it out, but she wasn’t so sure about this time. Thankfully, as if somehow reading her mind, her lucky streak kicked back up as the others spirits called out “Jimmy! Please, leave them alone. We know you don’t want this, just let Maya go!”. 

Jimmy turned to the box with tears in his eyes and made a grab for the spirit box and began arguing with them, begging them to stop before Hugo came back. With his back turned again, Maya could finally undo her restraints and run. This action did not go unnoticed by Jimmy, however, and Hugo came back, angry as ever. 

“You ungrateful little bitch! How the hell do you keep escaping?! Of course my idiot son wouldn’t be good at keeping you here. Get back here!” Jimmy/Hugo began after her, cursing after discovering that the doorknob was restrained by a chair from the outside. 

The rush went on until Maya finally reached her own hotel room, locking it the deadbolt key and sliding down the door in a tired state. Her eyes shot open after the adrenaline rush as she realized that locking herself in her room wasn’t gonna do any good and that Jimmy would find her eventually. Maybe if she moved really quietly like before, she could reach her friends and get them out before Jimmy caught on? 

But it looked like he had already caught in, as the door behind her began to shake as fists pumped on it repeatedly, along with the growling of her name. 

No, Maya shook her head. Maybe if she closed her eyes, she wouldn’t have to face the raging sea that would soon lay before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has kind of entered parody territory with all the humor, but next up there’s smut! Which I’ve never written before, but let’s see how it goes. I’m failing AP Bio. Also, more of my friends found my AO3 so...hi?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This is my first ever fanfic and I’m so excited to be writing for this game because I love it so much! I suck at it though, my Maya has been bonked on the head too many times.


End file.
